


Migraines

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Cinderbrush (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Headaches & Migraines, Massage, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: He can’t bang his head against the wall to make them go away, even if he wants to, because he’d draw attention on himself; he doubts that asshole of his father would take this kindly, and he really is in no shape to argue with him now.There’s only one thing he can do.He calls Jamie.
Relationships: Cameron Solomon & Jamie Wrenly, background Cameron Solomon/Aff Flowers/Sasha Murasaki, pre Cameron Solomon/Aff Flowers/Sasha Murasaki/Jamie Wrenly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Migraines

Sometimes, all Cameron wants to do is to smash his head so hard that it breaks. Maybe then it will stop hurting.

He’ll have to learn how to live with these migraines, he knows it, but the more he gets them, the more it hurts; there’s no getting around it. He thought that maybe one day he’ll be so used to it that they won’t hurt anymore, but that’s not how it works.

Whispers, whispers everywhere. A cacophony that should make his ears bleed, but all they do is to give him a terrible, _terrible_ headache.

He can’t bang his head against the wall to make them go away, even if he wants to, because he’d draw attention on himself; he doubts that asshole of his father would take this kindly, and he really is in no shape to argue with him now.

There’s only one thing he can do.

He calls Jamie.

It takes less than anticipated for Jamie to arrive, which makes Cameron believe that they must’ve gone way beyond the speed limit; he just hopes they won’t be fined for this.

Even if shitbag dad doesn’t say anything about it, it’s obvious that he doesn’t approve having them at home, but he’s smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Everybody knows that it’s not ideal to make an enemy out of Jamie.

\- So, what is it? -, they ask as soon as they step inside Cameron’s room, however it takes them but a glance to understand what’s the matter.

He then does something that Cameron – like everybody else after all – doesn’t see often, which is taking off his glasses, if only for a short while, as he asks:

\- Again? -.

Cameron only manages to nod. Yes, again.

Jamie sighs, putting their glasses back on, but they look less irritated than they want to appear.

\- Let’s get you on the bed then -.

They first found out about it when Cameron had a crisis in Jamie’s hideout, but they’re very good at giving head massages. It doesn’t exactly make all the pain disappear, but it helps quite a lot.

At this point, Cameron carefully sits on the bed – he’d let himself fall on it if only he hadn’t discovered that sudden movements would only worsen his condition – and Jamie follows suit after taking his boots off, sitting cross-legged behind the other.

The way Jamie begins to touch him reminds Cameron a bit of the way he handles drugs, which could’ve been seen as weird if he ever said it out loud; the thing is this: drugs are Jamie’s job, and they’d never do something to ruin their business, which means that they have to handle it with extreme care, also because if they don’t they’d leave traces around, and nobody wants that.

The way they’re touching Cameron is exactly like that: featherlike touches, as if they’re afraid he’d break if they press too much. And it’s not even like Jamie wouldn’t be able to handle him more forcefully – he’s seen the way they don’t hesitate to get their hands dirty, like when they yank people’s hair from their scalp for their hexes.

It’s enough to make him almost believe that the two of them have a thing.

He knows that Jamie only “has associates, not friends” but he also knows that Jamie’s still a human being – mostly – with all contradictions that human beings are known to posses: wasn’t Jamie the one who approached him after he broke up with Sasha? Wasn’t Jamie the one who invited him to his secret spot, completely unprompted? Wasn’t Jamie the one who still decided to hang out with him despite his fucked up life? Wasn’t Jamie the one who laughed and joked around him in a way that they never did with anybody else?

Of course they might’ve been faking it, but Cameron likes to believe that they’re being sincere with him.

Besides, if Jamie didn’t care about him not even a little, he wouldn’t have bothered with all this; Cameron knows he probably has interrupted something important – because Jamie’s always busy – but they still came to help him.

If that doesn’t say anything about their relationship, then he doesn’t know what could.

\- Why did you call me? -.

\- What do you mean? -.

Jamie huffs. They hate having to explain themselves, but Cameron genuinely hasn’t understood what they mean by that? It isn’t the first time they do this, so why should it be different?

\- You could’ve called Sasha, or Aff, but you’ve decided to call me. Why? -.

Oh, so this is what this whole thing is about. To tell the truth, Cameron had thought about it but… it just didn’t feel right. This is his and Jamie’s thing, after all – and maybe he feels like he’d bother the two if he asked them, but that’s a whole other story entirely.

The thing is another entirely: he likes spending time with Jamie, so if this excuse makes them hang out, what’s the harm in it.

He shrugs then, pondering whether he should say it or not. It’s not a secret that Jamie’s pretty skittish when it comes to sentimental stuff.

In the end, however, he decides to be honest:

\- It feels good when you do it. I like it -.

As soon as those words leave his lips, Jamie’s movements become tense.

Here it is: Cameron has fucked up once again.

Then, thankfully, Jamie speaks again, though not for long:

\- I assumed… -.

Cameron lets that pause truly sink in, trying to analyze its meaning. What? Did Jamie think that they were all going to leave them because they’re all together now?

It hurts a bit – they shouldn’t have such a low opinion on them they’re a group now – but… but it’s also understandable, given Jamie’s history.

\- Dude, we’re not going to leave you -.

Jamie doesn’t say anything. Stubborn ass…

Cameron turns around – though he slightly regrets it because this means that Jamie isn’t massaging his head anymore – so that he can look straight at him.

\- We’re not going to leave you -.

\- Ok… -.

Jamie still doesn’t look convinced, so Cameron repeats it again – and he’ll keep at it until they understand.

\- I said we’re not going to leave you -.

\- Ok! -.

This time, Jamie’s voice comes out more annoyed than dubious, but Cameron’s still not sure that he’s truly got it.

\- We aren’t… -.

\- If you say that again I’m going to hex you -.

It’s hard to tell whether they’re serious or not, but Cameron stops just in case.

\- Fine… -.

He still gently takes their hands, however.

\- I mean it, though -, he says, softly, - I mean, we’re still hanging out, aren’t we? If we really wanted to leave you, we would’ve done it already -.

Jamie nods, slightly more convinced this time, which is good.

They’ve always joked about fourth wheeling, but now Cameron can see that there was a tiny bit of truth in there.

He’s genuinely bummed out that they feel like this, especially considering that… maybe he shouldn’t bring this up when it’s just the two of them: Sasha and Aff would surely want to be present as well.

Still, they have been talking about, well, about Jamie, and what they mean to all of them. In the end, they concluded that they all have a bit of a crush on them – honestly who doesn’t? – and that they wouldn’t mind including them in their little thing.

The only reason why they haven’t told them anything yet is because it’s a delicate matter, and they want to find the perfect occasion to do so, especially considering how difficult Jamie is when it comes to interpersonal stuff – again, the “no friends just associates” thing should ring a bell – and they’re afraid that, if they don’t tackle this topic in a specific way, they’d just run away, and once that happens it would be hard to reconcile again.

Cameron really wants to tell them everything; maybe he’d be able to convince them like this, but the others…

That’s it: new time they’re all hanging, they’ll tell them everything. This can’t go on any longer.

He’s about to speak, when a fit on his head stops him, and Cameron hisses, pressing his hand on the part that hurts as if that could actually make it better.

He hears Jamie mutter something under their breath – probably a swear – but soon he feels their hands touching his head again, only that, this time, there’s something different about it, some sort of weird vibes – weird, not bad.

Is he…

\- Magic? -.

\- Yes -, Jamie nods, - I’ve been working on something that could help you -.

How is Cameron supposed not to kiss them? How is he supposed to resist?

Somehow he manages, though he would lie if he said he wasn’t dying inside a little, and it’s not because of the voices.

\- Better? -.

Jamie’s voice manages to snap him out of his thoughts before he could do something drastic about them at least.

\- Yes -, he mutters then, - Thanks, man -.

\- Don’t mention it -.

Jamie’s voice comes out softer than before, and Cameron has to try so hard not to read too much into it, but his brain works in mysterious ways, ways that he still hasn’t completely understood – and he doubts he ever will – and before he knows, he’s already overthinking about this small detail only to come to the conclusion that, maybe, there’s a chance.

\- We should hang out. With everybody, I mean -.

Jamie looks at him from under the glasses. After a long pause – Cameron wonders what he’s thinking about – he replies:

\- Sure, we could go to the hideout. There’s some new stuff I’m working on and I need someone to test it on -.

It could work. Sure, maybe they should have “the talk” before getting high, but at least nobody would dream about bothering them there, so they’d get some privacy to do their business.

Yes, it could work out perfectly.

\- Sure. I’ll let the others know -.


End file.
